War 4 - Lien Viet
War #4 - Lien Viet We are doing 40x40 this time. We will update the war plan once we do some scouting. These guys have won 5 wars. They will be smart. We need to be smarter. Some things to remember: *Deal with castle and heros first. *Assume they have nasty troops (wiz, witch) in their castle, and plan for it *Make sure you get 2 stars *Take your time and discuss your attack plan with your crew leader before you go in for the attack! Some changes to war plan will be coming with this: #Crews will be grouped strictly by order on war map (exact sizes and number of crews TBD) #The crew of bottom guys will be assigned to pick off THs that are outside to get us a bunch of easy 1 stars. Once they do this, they join in with the 2nd to bottom crew. Why? Because these guys by and large are not able to win, so let's get some positive contribution (and get them some loot!) #Given the crew of bottom guys are not focused on the bottom, it will mean we are generally attacking a bit lower people. That should mean even more 2/3 stars for us! If you have more ideas for the war plan, please add them here. Squads: #as with past attacks the top 5 guys are to be untargeted until whitematter or steint say it is time to attack them (avg exp. 106.2) #whitematter's crew - will crush #6 (thang) - #14 (battle scars) (avg exp 95.4) #Widowmaker's crew - will destroy #15 (Hien) - #23 (binkb0n9) (avg exp 76.7) #Andrew's crew - will dominate #24 (-$(bilk)$-) - #32 (vanhieu) (avg exp 73.7) #GattoMatto's crew (and rerun's) - will annihilate #33 (shin) - #40 (KuBin) (avg exp 51.9) AND will take care of the THs on the outside: #6 thang, #11 trieucr, #15 Hein, #23 binkb0n9, #24 -$(bilk)$-, #26 sang, #28 nam, #29 thai sa co, #35 trieu, #37 phong, #38 destiny, #39 hoangtunghoc whitematter's crew * I don't want to force people to attack someone. Pick what you can do based on my strategies laid out or state your own strats. Thanks and good luck. * Use first attack and save second attack to help other crews. Our goal is to at least 2 star all in this bracket. Crew members #whitematter33 #blinkermech #steint #Widowmaker (for attacks) #Andrew (for attacks) #xXTheOctoganXx. #rick1234 56 #xXTheOctagonXx #elise0605 Scouting Reports * These are the current scout reports. I will update battle assignments later. * Thang - Still a farming base. Good easy 2 Star. Don't expect much more nor should you try for more. Not needed here. * Hieu - Hard base, well spread, Will need to draw king and queen. Get 1 lightening potion to clear the CC troops when they come out. Try to tackle the base from one corner. Top right is nice since you get 3 builder huts for free and heal yourself down through their base. * Kendy - Draw easy king and Queen to a corner. Have lightening spell handy for zapping troops in CC. You can likely use giants here (since they will make a bee line for the AA instead of hogs will hop to the things inside the walls) to kill the AA and then flood with Dragons and 3 Rage 1 Heal or 2 Rage 2 Heal. You should be able to then 2 star this base. Start on the bottom Left corner of this base. * Nam - Farming base. You can take out the TH easily. But like always draw the king Queen and keep lightening spell for troops. This base has good AA and I would advise using hogs against this guy once you get the CC and king and Queen flushed. Use lots of heals and some Rage (if you have extra room) * Tommy - This is a hard base. Can't really get the King and Queen drawn out, but you if you can take out the AA and send in dragons you might just haves something. Maybe even balloons? This is going to be a hard one sorry guys. You can also try troops on the perimeter and get 50% Just make sure to count before you go. * Trieucr - Draw out king and Queen and CC with barbs. Then hogs to get the AA and then use dragons with rage or Heal. Good luck. Farming base so at least 1 star. * Teo0604 - Draw the Queen from the top right out. Kill her. Save Lightening spell for castle. Then push troops through Top Left. Use Heal and lvl 6 Giants will be pretty good against this. Use archers to mop up behind the giants. * Duke - You can get a good % just taking out the building on the outside with archers. Drop them as far out as possible. The move from the bottom right corner and up into the base. Keep heals and Lightening spell for CC. Drop rage spell when the King and Queen starts to attack your troops so your troops can kill them quickly. * Battle Scars - Draw King and Queen, you can draw the CC out by sending gobs or barbs at top elixer extractors. Once those are down, use hogs to wipe the base clean. You can cleanup with anything you like. Just keep those hogs healed as they attack through the base. Widowmakers's crew Crew members #abetnego #raychee #Stevenile #FattTV #GattoMatto1970 (for attacks) #Kato #colin #Travla #toonfan Scouting Reports: 15. Hien: ' *'TOWN HALL OUTSIDE *25 troop castle capacity *King lvl 7 / Queen lvl 6 *2 xbow *Will need a couple hogs to get the clan troops out, maybe 1 hog to start them then a giant or two from the top by the lab to keep them coming. Draw them to the top by the builder huts, same goes for the king and queen, you'll be safe there. *King and Queen can be drawn by an archer or barb to the gold mines along the side *Because the TH is exposed, attacks should start from there with hogs or giants/healer/wb. *lvl9 archer towers and lvl10 cannons *lvl6 wiz towers, lvl7 mortars *Expect teslas or bombs in those blank spacs by the lower air d/mortars/top cannon 16. Min: *Town Hall inside *20 troop castle capacity *King lvl5 / Queen lvl 2 *2 xbows *A giant or two launched from the left side between the builder and barracks should bring out the clan troops *When the king/queen are closest to the outer walls, an archer or barb to the barracks or elixir pumps shoudl pull them *Bring clan troops and heroes to the top by the lab to take them out, you'll be safest there *Teslas are probably all inside the middle ring, giant bombs are probably randomly dispersed around the outside - drop 1 small troop at a time to test for them. Don't lead with wizards without clearing the area first. *A solid hog attack can 3 star. *High level giants with wall breakers and rage spells and healers can 2 star. Attack from the top right or bottom left where the archer/de drills are to reduce the number of walls you need to go through to get to the center. 17. vanthuc *Town hall inside *25 troop castle capacity *King lvl3 / Queen lvl1 *2 xbows *To get castle troops out, use giants or hogs on the exposed cannons, once it goes down you will be close enough to draw them out *King and Queen are close enough to the outside to be drawn somewhat easily *Drag castle troops and king/queen to top army camp, there is safety there from fire *Potential for a lot of spring traps, bombs and teslas to get in the way with this set up *Will need some wb's and rage spells if using giants. Can be 2 starred if you clear enough space with your giants to let wizards come behind and clean up 18. duccoi2506: *Town hall inside *25 troop castle capacity *King lvl4 / No Queen *2 xbows - one is way over on the right corner *Pull castle troops with a giant (you'll need his hit points with that xbow in range) between the DE drill and gold mind on the right, then pull the King at the bottom and drag castle troops and king to the gold mind on the bottom left to dispose of them *There are 3 obvious spaces for the teslas, the other is hidden somewhere outside *Giants/healer/wb or hogs dropped from the bottom left shooting for that air d is the best route of entry. Use rage spells to burst through to the center and wizards from behind to go for town hall and 2 stars. *Could be a 3 star with high level hogs 19. Mr SuShi: *Town hall inside *25 troop capacity - high level dragon, high level wizard, 1 archer *King lvl6 / No Queen *no xbows *Pull castle troops with a giant from the top by the elixir pumps, pull them and the king to one of the army camps, probably the bottom is safest *2 Teslas between DE storage and town hall *Giants/healers/wbs and rage spells can penetrate the walls and wizard clean up should 2 star. Start from the bottom - the wizards/archers can shoot over the wall at the town hall without having to worry about teslas above the town hall. *2 stars with Giants, 3 stars with high level hogs 20. nguyen li *Town hall inside - but near the exterior, may be easily reachable *30 troop castle capacity *King lvl10 / Queen lvl5 *Will be difficult to pull castle troops because giants will go toward outer defense structures which are out of range of the clan castle. Might need 2-3 hog riders to take the low level archer tower at the top then the castle will pull when they jump the walls. Top right builder hut is only safe place to take heroes and castle troops. *This base may be best served with a massive hog push and wizards right behind, hoping to get 50% and the town hall before the heroes and castle troops do their damage *'If one of the other leaders has a better strategy, please help' 21. LongNV *Town hall inside - but only 1 wall in the way *20 troop castle capacity - High level dragon *King lvl3 / No queen *See raychee's replay for tesla and giant bomb placement, teslas are low level *Draw clan troops with 1 giant right at the town hall from the right then pull the dragon and the king to the top, there is safety there. *Attack with giants/wb/healers over the archer tower by the town hall. Rage spells and some wizards for clean up should net an easy 2 stars *3 star potential for a skilled attack 22. missingyou3003: *Town hall inside but not centered *20 troop castle capacity *King lvl7 / No Queen *will need to use a hog to get the castle troops out, king is easily pulled. *Take them to the top right army camp for disposal, its safe there *High level walls and centrally placed air d will make it hard for giants but 2 stars can be done with placement of town hall *3 star base for hog attack *Places for teslas are fairly obvious, probably spring traps along the paths connecting defense structures 23. binkb0n9: *'TOWN HALL OUTSIDE' *25 troop castle capacity - easily drawn out *King lvl8 / No Queen *Pull king and castle troops to the top, beyond army camps or dark barracks *High level walls and likely well placed spring traps make 3 stars tough for giants *Hogs can 3 star at high level with healing spells '' Andrew's crew Crew members #lee #bertyj1990 #rara #tae3min #jmazz #Azubu #superman101585 #KingBelowMe #Chanceb64 Scouting Reports GattoMattos's crew Crew members #Musawi #ScubaTron10 #ellad #InvestLT #Mule1383 #voltron #Norwalk Ray #Great Lord Matt #Kanji Guy (I don't know what to call you) #rerun #jake #Chadwellington #Anthony Scouting Reports Category:Coc